


[授权翻译]I was present while you were unconscious/你昏迷时，有我在身畔

by Su1



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1/pseuds/Su1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil曾在Steve恢复时在病床旁看护，而现在轮到Steve回报了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]I was present while you were unconscious/你昏迷时，有我在身畔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I was present while you were unconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448379) by [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle). 



> 作者的话：  
> 一个简单的小场景，时间点紧接在（《复仇者联盟》）电影之后。稍微提及历史中的恐同症。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 无Beta，欢迎挑错。

**I was present while you were unconscious**

****  
你昏迷时，有我在身畔

***

  
  
  
       Steve觉得自己已经换了一百种姿势。神盾局打理一切关于超级英雄和士兵的事，但神盾局医院里的椅子却不是为他这样身材的客人准备的。正合 **Steve** 的尺寸，他想，那个瘦鸡仔，他现在仍然能不时从镜子里看到他；但不合 **队长** 的尺寸，他偶尔仍觉自己太过巨大，在穿过窄处时会把东西撞倒。 **Steve** 能在这椅子上舒舒服服窝上好几个小时，四肢舒展，但 **队长** 却几乎塞不进椅子，为了找到个合适的位置把速写本架在腿上，不得不忍受扶手戳进大腿里。  
  
       他又挪了挪身子。  
  
       Tony几天前就对他说过，是时候去找个好点儿的床歇一下，或至少和队伍一起吃顿早餐。但Steve欠Coulson探员——Phil——这个。他记得两人初遇时，对方结结巴巴地说着“ _我在你睡时去看过你_ ”，让Steve倍感奇妙。尴尬，但愉悦。热度逐渐攀上他的脸颊，而他能见到Phil也脸红了。他飞快转移话题，不确定该说些什么。  
  
       而现在Phil躺在这里，苍白着一动不动，无数细小的管子连接着他身上不同的部位。Steve不知道除了保住Phil的性命，那些管子都是用来做什么的。但他画下了每一根。他必须坐在这里，Phil也曾经如此陪护他，但仅仅坐着呆看会要了他的命的。  
  
       说实话，任何能让他从 **思考** 中分心的都是好事。Tony已经塞给了他关于2012年的一切，让人有点混乱。民权运动，女权运动，这都很棒，但在打败奇塔瑞人后的七天里塞给他整整七十年的历史，是的，让人有点乱。  
  
       Tony最近聊起同志骄傲运动，显然期待着他为两个男人在一起的念头大吃一惊。当Steve入伍时，没人会谈及同志，但他们并非不存在。他记得在旧金山度过的夜晚，在“黑猫”酒吧（旧金山著名的同志运动集结地）前同一群宪兵一起。他记得自己的目光穿过敞开的门，看到一个男人贴向另一个，感到热度攀上脸颊，而血液却向下冲去。在他被冻住前，出色的士兵也会因此被迫退伍，但现在……  
  
       他再次看向Phil。现在，他能够为此而骄傲。  
  
       “有什么变化吗，队长？”  
  
       他正想着世事皆变，然后认出了那声音，不由一跃而起。他想要立正站好的冲动还根深蒂固，难以被忽略，即便Fury告诉了他很多次，在大厦里敬礼是不必要的。他控制着自己不要抬起胳膊，但仍向指挥官点头致意。  
  
       “没有。他仍然在坚持。战斗。”  
  
       “你有没有想过他为什么这么做？”"  
  
       Steve向他投去一睨。他们都是士兵。他们都知道他为什么这么做。  
  
       “当然不，长官。他是个士兵。他依照命令行事。”Steve坐下，蠕动着身体找到舒服的姿势，“我的确想知道你为什么对我们撒谎说他死了。”  
  
       “我做了必须做的事。”  
  
       Steve嗤了一声，但没有发表任何评论。那可以等到Fury不再是他的指挥官时再说。  
  
       “你有什么想要的吗？”Steve向椅背靠去，一边勾勒着苍白脸孔和管子的线条。总是有管子。  
  
       “有个策划中的阴谋。我想确认你准备好出任务了。”  
  
       “当然，长官。”  
  
       “Tony告诉我自从你发现他在这里就再也没有离开过他身边。”  
  
       “我随时都准备着为国而战。”  
  
       “很好，那么穿上你的装备。十五分钟后有个简会。0700，士兵。”  
  
       Steve点头，目送Fury离开。他两天前作了一幅画，画的是他印象里初遇时的Coulson。他从本子里抽出这张纸，在底部草草写下一行字，然后折好放进了床头柜。  
  
       _你昏迷时，有我在身边。——Steve_  
  
       Phil醒来时会看到的。  
  
  
  
       【完结】

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for kinky_kneazle' beautiful work, if you like it, please leave a comment or kudos on her page.  
> 感谢kinky_kneazle的出色创作，如果你喜欢本文，请务必在她的页面留下评论或kudos。


End file.
